Coldplay
Coldplay es un grupo de pop rock creado en Londres en 1996 compuesto por Chris Martin, Jon Buckland, Guy Berryman y Will Champion. Al poco tiempo de su formarse como tal alcanzaron el éxito internacional. Actualmente cuentan con varios discos publicados y realizan giras por todo el planeta prácticamente. * Comienzos Entre 1996 y 1997 los distintos miembros del grupo se fueron uniendo hasta dar lugar a lo que hoy en día se conoce como Coldplay. En 1998 lanzaron un EP titulado 'Safety', el cuál tuvo mucho éxito. Poco después repitieron la hazaña con el EP 'Brothers and Sisters'. En 1999 comienzan a organizar conciertos y graban otro EP titulado 'The Blue Room' el cual alcanzó las cinco mil copias vendidas. También lanzaron un primer single llamado 'Bigger Stronger'. En ese mismo año comenzaron a grabar su primer álbum con el que realizarían su primera gira. También publicaron un nuevo sencillo llamado 'Yellow' que junto a 'Trouble' tuvo un gran éxito en Estados Unidos e Inglaterra. En el 2000 lanzaron 'Parachutes' en Estados Unidos con el que obtuvieron doble disco de platino y ganaron el Grammy al Mejor Álbum de rock alternativo en el año 2002. * Consolidación En ese mismo año sacaron a la venta su segundo sico 'Rush of Blood to the Head' que incluye canciones tan conocidas como 'In My place', 'Clocks' o 'The Scientist'. En ese año organizaron una gira que duró hasta septiembre del año siguiente. Fue entonces cuando aprovecharon sus conciertos para grabar un CD más DVD en vivo llamado 'Live 2003'. Igualmente, versionaron la canción 'The Pretenders' '2000 Miles', llegando a ser el tema más descargado del año. En 2004 ganaron el Grammy a la Grabación del Año con su single 'Clocks'. Fue entonces cuando la banda decide descansar y dedicar un tiempo a preparar un nuevo trabajo, su tercer disco 'X and Y' con el que vendieron más de ocho millones de copias en todo el mundo. Entre 2005 y 2006 se dedicaron a realizar el 'Twisted Logic Tour' una gira en la que se incluyen numerosos festivales de renombre de todo el mundo. En 2008 versionaron la canción de 'The Verve' llamada 'Bitter Sweet Symphony' y poco más tarde hicieron lo mismo con 'How you see the world'. En 2007 estuvieron de gira en latinoamérica y en 2008 sacan un nuevo disco llamado 'Viva la Vida or Death and All His Firends'. Un poco más tarde lanzan un EP 'Prospekt's March' y en 2009 repiten con 'Life in technicolor II' además de lanzar otro disco al mercado llamado 'LeftRightLeftRightLeft' con el que ganó el premio a la Canción del Año de la ASCAP en Londres. En 2010 sacan una nueva canción llamada 'Wedding Bells' y poco después lo hacen con un nuevo sencillo titulado 'Christmas Lights'. En 2011 lanzan un EP 'Every Teardrops Is a Waterfall compuesto por tres canciones. Y en ese mismo año lanzan su nuevo disco 'Mylo Xyloto' en formato digital, en vinilo y en CD. Además, poco después publican otro sencillo, 'Paradise'. * Actualidad En 2012 fueron los encargados de encabezar los Juegos Paralímpicos de Londres con una actuación junto a otros artistas. En ese mismo año lanzan el videoclip de 'Hurts Like Heaven' que se publicó primero en el cine y luego en CD y home video. En 2013 lanzan una nueva canción llamada 'Atlas' que se convirtió en la banda sonora de la segunda parte de la triología Los Juegos del Hambre. En 2014 publican su sexto disco, 'Gosth Stories'. En ese mismo año sacan la canción 'Miracles' para la película 'Segunda Guerra Mundial, Unbroken'. * Discografía 2000 - Parachutes 2002 - A Rush of Blood to the Head 2005 - XandY 2008 - Viva la Vida or Death adn All His Friends 2011 - Mylo Xyloto 2014 - Ghost Stories 2015 - A Head Full of Dreams